SVU Stories
by Avenue Potter
Summary: Fin & Munch go to NYCC and meet the cast of SVU. The SVU cast includes Peter Scanavino, Kelli Giddish, Raul Esparza, & Mariska Hargitay. These are REAL people I'm writing about. I don't know much about them as people so I mainly have them behaving like generic actors I've run across at these types of cons. This is my first AU fic ever & is dedicated to my awesome beta Katben08.


Munch and Fin wander around New York Comic Con as Munch drones on about his latest theory and how it applies to their very own lives.

"You know, we don't really exist until we are observed."

"That's bullshit, man. I exist whether or not any one is watching me," retorts Fin.

"Do you?"

"Yeah." Fin answers.

"Well according to the rules of quantum mechanics nothing really exists until it is observed and it's basic nature isn't even determined until that observation."

"You mean what you expect to see is what you see?"

"Well, sometimes . . . " Munch pauses, bringing his fingers to his lips in thought. "But it's really more like how you observe something affects what it actually is."

"That's F'ed up, man. I'm me regardless of whether I'm viewed by a tiny ant or through the eyes of an alien. It doesn't affect who I am." Fin points a finger at Munch accusingly. "You're trying to tell me that others' observations of me form the truth?"

"According to quantum mechanics, yes."

Fin huffs, slightly annoyed, and starts walking in front of Munch, pushing his way through the crowd. Over his shoulder he says, "Where's the online gaming area in all of this mess? You told me there was gamer stuff here."

"Oh there is," Munch says confidently. "But there's some interesting stuff to see here, right where we are now."

"All I see around here are networks trying to push their new shows."

"Did you ever think that you were just a character on a TV show? That maybe you only exist because an audience is watching you, forming opinions about who you really are?"

"Damn, what kind of Kool-Aid have you been drinking lately Munch?"

"I'm serious." Munch says. "Check out that booth over there."

Fin cranes his head to the right and sees the NBC pavilion. "Which one?"

"Which one do you think?"

"Hmmm. . . " Fin scans the booths in the NBC area and finally his eyes land on one advertising a new show called Law & Order SVU. He points at it, "Let me guess, you mean that one?"

"Yeah, we work in SVU – How do you know that we aren't just characters on that TV show?"

"Man, you crazy."

"Let's check it out," Munch waves Fin over as he heads towards the booth.

A skinny guy with a bit of an Italian accent walks up to greet Fin. "You into cop shows?"

"Not really, I play one in real life," he retorts.

The guy laughs and holds out his hand, "I'm Peter Scanavino."

Fin shakes it, "Tutuola. And this here is John Munch."

Munch and Peter shake hands. "So what kind of show have you got going on here?"

Peter describes the premise of the show that follows the lives of SVU detectives from New York solving difficult cases "ripped from the headlines."

"Sounds like what we do, eh Fin?" says Munch. "I told you we could be nothing more than characters on TV."

The three of them laugh.

"Here, let me introduce you to the cast," Peter says and leads them further back into the booth.

"This is Raul Esparza – he plays the ADA," says Peter and a smiling Raul shakes each of their hands.

"Let me tell you a secret," Raul says, bending towards them conspiratorially. "I'm not this friendly on TV."

"Yeah, I wanted that part." Peter says and shrugs. "But I guess they didn't buy me as a lawyer."

"You can't play pissy as good as I can," Raul jokes.

Then Mariska Hargitay steps up to Fin and Munch and introduces herself.

"Mariska here is the star of the show," Raul says and touches her arm affectionately. "Our fearless leader."

"Nice to meet you guys. So, you two are real SVU detectives?"

"Yeah, right here in New York," Fin says proudly.

"That's fantastic – " Mariska starts before Fin interrupts her.

"Hey is that Kelli Giddish?" Fin spots a blonde behind a table sorting some comic books. He walks over to her.

"I'm a huge fan," he says in way of introduction. "You played Di Henry, right? Pretending to be that Dixie chick?"

"Yeah, on All My Children."

"You watch that show?" Munch mimics shock.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Fin retorts.

"No. Hey man," he says backing away with his hands in the air. "No harm, no foul."

Fin turns back to Kelli. "What you got there?"

An excited Peter joins Kelli behind the table and picks up one of the comics.

"You see this?" he says, putting it in Fin's hands. "This is great."

Fin stands there looking at it, perplexed. "What is it?"

"It's the comic book that inspired our show, SVU Stories," Peter says. "It was written by this woman who wrote fan fic for Law & Order. She went from that to writing comics and then Dick Wolf and Julie Martin discovered her."

"Cool," Fin says, but then his brows wrinkle. He's a bit confused about what Peter had just said and needs some clarification. "What is fan fic?"

Peter explains how fans write stories within the universe of a show, expanding on the characters' lives and creating their own story lines. Then he says to him, "I hope my character is liked enough one day that someone will write something for him. Some characters aren't very well liked and thus have a very small fan base – too small to generate fan fic."

"Well, good luck with that," Fin says.

"Hey," Kelli Giddish says, pointing at the comic in Fin's hand. "Go ahead and keep that."

"Yeah, we're giving them away to promote the show. This issue is an exclusive just for NYCC." Peter raps his index finger on the cover. "Notice how the characters on the cover are all drawn to look like us? And hey, we all signed it."

"That will be worth something someday," Munch predicts. "The Law and Order franchise has a pretty good track record."

"Looks like there's another guy on there besides you all," Fin says, looking at the cover carefully. "But standing in the background like that, he's hard to make out."

Mariska comes forward, "Oh, he plays another detective on the show. Where is that guy?"

She looks around a bit but can't find him. Then she turns back to Fin and shrugs. "Hmmm … I don't see him, sorry about that. It would have been fun for you guys to meet the whole cast."

"Well, it was just great to meet you all," Munch says. "Good luck with your show."

"Yeah, good luck guys," Fin says to them before they walk away.

"They were nice," Fin says. "I think I'm going to watch that show. I really like Kelli Giddish."

"I could tell," Munch smiles.

After they walk awhile, heading over towards the gaming section, Munch turns to Fin and says, "See, we might only exist on a TV show – like that one."

"Man, you are living on another planet." Fin grumbles.

"Okay, but say that we do . . . who do you think would play you?"

Fin thinks for a while before they are interrupted by loud music booming through the hall.

"Please welcome to the stage Ice-T, here to play his old school breakaway hit 'Cop Killer.'"

The crowd goes wild as Ice-T takes the stage.

"What about that guy?" Munch points to the rapper on stage.

"Nah," Fin says, "He doesn't look anything like me."


End file.
